Talk:Bastet
Also Aggressive. Agrod me as 71 thf. Level Assume this NM is low or mid 60s in level. Does not aggro to 75 but apparently aggros to 71. Also nukes a well geared paladin for over 800 with Thundaga II. Granted, the paladin was not buffed, so magic was probably not resisted at all. But still. A paladin! Level 60s don't hit paladins for 800 damage. It's outrageous. I'm afraid to see what Burst would do if it didn't hit shadows. --Overgryph 20:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) 71thf with signet in a party with a 75 whm and NPC out got 32 exp. Killed again (but only just - NPC healer had no more mp) as 71 thf with signet and NPC and got 53 exp. killed as 75DRG/BLU with signet got 63 exp Spawned during Water weather too --Ladyari 22:45, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 1/1 with TH3. RDM/WHM and THF/NIN. --Pyerzuka 10:19, November 12, 2009 (UTC) HP No way this NM has 10k HP. A 2252 Predator Claws took off approximately 40% of its HP, and a Barrage + Sidewinder for 680 and 800 took off another 15ish percent. I'd say it probably has 5k-6k HP. Also, 1/1 on Fang with no TH.Brisko 01:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Strategy * Solo'd as 75 whm/blm. Long fight. Used Spirit Taker to keep MP pool alive. Barthundra was fantastic along with Stoneskin to help against his Thundaga II spams. Slow, Blind and Paralyze worked, but seemed to be immune to Silence. - Jesska - Shiva - Jan. 11 2010. *Solo'd as 75THF/NIN with level 70 Soothing Healer NPC. It casted a total of 8 Spells during the fight, 7 of them were Thundaga II... It was the cheapest and most RAGE fury worthy fight i've ever solo'd but i won... Close call, Ended with 200HP, didn't bring bloody bolts, would have helped i bet though. just make sure to run far enough away from the mob that your NPC doesn't get hit with Thundaga II so it doesn't waste MP Curing itself. *Soloable by 75SMN. *Stupidly easy solo as SAM75/37NIN *Soloed with decent amount of trouble as 75DRG/37WHM *Duo'd WHM75 and THF71 both using NPCs. Went down in 30-40 seconds. *Duo'd as THF71 with NPC. Very close fight. NPC healer ran out of mp and I was spamming bloody bolts. *Easy solo as 75DRG/37BLU susceptable to Head Butt. *Easy Duo with a 75THF/37NIN, and 75RDM/37NIN. *Duo'd Rng/Nin & Dnc/Nin, Dnc stunning ga's. *Soloed easily by 75DNC/37NIN with all stuns landing. *Soloed as 75RDM/37NIN. Had to convert once. Keep all buffs up, especially barthunder. Susceptible to paralyze II as it worked very well. It interrupted it's spell casting many times. *Soloed very easily as 75RDM/37RNG, fight took about 4-5 minutes, but I was in no danger at any time. Unmerited RDM wearing melee gear, AF, and Walahra Turban. Just kept stoneskin up, which he would eventually break through, the rest of my buffs lasted the whole fight thanks to composure. Not once did he use any TP moves. Never had to convert. *Soloed as 75SAM/37THF on the way to sky. No problems until it cast Thundaga II for 700+. 2 houred and killed it with 4 HP left once Shock wore off @_@. No drop but 63 experience points. --Darkguru 23:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily as 75WHM/37BLM. Shell V + Afflatus Solace Barthundra reduced Thundaga II to 56. He cast Burst once but was absorbed by a Blink shadow. Paralyze works very well. --AreyaPhoenix 11:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed easily as 75SAM/37DNC. Light chain with Hagun, and 2-3 hits in between WSes, took it down to ~10%-15%. Got the fang today, 1/2. Got 43 XP, with NPC out. The NPC didn't have time to do anything. *Soloed as 75THF/NIN with lv 70 soothing healer, didnt bother to run away from -ga spells, didnt use bloody bolts, used acid and blind though and used tp set and ws set, didnt bother with evasion set, TAWS was really nice damage vs this NM, was lower than 50% hp and npc died just before NM, 0/1 with TH3 --lucifersama 22:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as a 58RDM/BLM, Accidentally aggro'd it while doing FOV page 5 and decided to just kill it. Kited to the Meriph zone line and just proceeded to keep Bio ii, Poison ii, and Rasp on it tossing the occasional Blizzard II, was rather fun wouldn't want to do it again though XD Kohki 23:15, December 6, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as 75BLM by kiting it *Soloed easily as 75 NIN/DNC -- landed blind, para, slow debuffs and hit it with a Blade: Kamu for acc down. Was a weak fight just straight tanked, no drop sadly. ~~Sabrewulf -- Bismarck~~ *Soloable by 75 WHM/BLM. Used Light Staff for Cure bonus and Spirit Taker to keep MP pool up. Slow kill, but extremely easy with Stoneskin and Barthundra. --Antslug *Solo kill BST75/DNC37 + CC Solo kill BST75/THF37 with Funguar (easy kill) Solo KILL BY SMN 75 sj is irrelevant so /THF is fine if you want drops. *Solo kill by BLU75/NIN37 easy fight be careful not to let it thundaga2-3. hits fairly hard for a lv66-+ 80-120 0/1 Drop 100% moon Lightning day *Solo kill by RDM75 with any sub, stun may be desired but Phalanx Stoneskin and Barthunder can withstand 3-4 Thundaga, any en spell with a good melee skill amd some DoT will take it down in under 5 minutes. *Friend was farming Coeurls and saw was up. Wanted to test it out a bit. Solo/Duo'd. As RDM/BLU I went 3/5 on Head Butts Landing. Obviously his Low defense helps this to be landable as a sub I believe. Thundaga II managed to break Stoneskin first time around doing minamal damage. Had 7MDB and 119 Thunder resist and never broke Stoneskin after reapply. With Phalanx Hit for 0-15 dmg with Phalanx with 299 Enhancing Magic. Got drop 1/1 With TH4 on. --WastedsacrificeLevi *Solo kill War75/Dnc had a Ridill, fought with +Vit and +Chr for waltz potency. Hits around 10-60 with defender up. Ate 6 thundagaII ranging from 70 to 680 damage. Started with 100tp and Shell I. 5min fight, multi-hit weapon came through great, lot of tp to recover from thundagaII, also had Byakko Haidate for thunder resist. *Solo'd as 77RDM/38BLM easy fight. Casted Protect V, Shell IV, Blink, Stoneskin, Barthunder, Haste, Enstone, Phalanx, Refresh, and Ice Spikes. didn't need to take a knee or convert. Went in an melee'd it. *Solo 79MNK/DNC built TP before fighting pretty straight forward opend with Tornado Kick I had only 1 unresisted Thundaga hit for about 750ish just used chakra to get hp back and saved TP for WS. *Solo BRD/NIN at 90 keeping Sentinel's Scherzo up.Thundaga II's damage was 90 >>> 90 >>> 750 (death) on the first fight. Then the second time it was 182 >>> 381 >>> 381 >>> 94 on the successful fight. I think my Wind/Singing Skill for Scherzo at the time was 305 each, and 36 in gear looking at the screenshot so between 640 and 650 combined skill. --BruHouse 19:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Stun Ok, I put the verify flag on Stun. Someone put immune to Stun on front page and someone put susceptible to Stun. Which is it? You cannot be immune and susceptible. I doubt this NM is that fancy to change attributes like that. The five times I killed him he acted the same. I know Head Butt works fine, never resisted. Can someone verify regular Stun so the front page can be fixed? Thanks. Shumanfoo 16Nov2009. Fought this NM last night, landed all 7 stuns that I casted as 75 BLM. Brawler of Bismarck http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww74/mxc_snr/Bastet-1.jpg http://i707.photobucket.com/albums/ww74/mxc_snr/Bastet-2.jpg I think it's safe to say he can be stunned. Confirmed, albeit through Blade Bash and Tachi: Hobaku (although my timing was off on the second... >.>) http://i201.photobucket.com/albums/aa51/rkologist/img_20091205_220303.jpg TP moves verification. I can personally attest to the fact that Bastet does not use any TP moves whatsoever, as I solod this a few mins ago with Hundred Fists as 75 mnk/nin. In addition, it is not possible to interrupt Bastet's castings through damage dealt. I'd like to agree with this, it's not far-fetched at all, a lot of the new NMs have really high attack power for their level and i guess to level them out SE took away their TP moves. Eyegouger is one i can name off the top of my head, Legalox Heftyhind is another. Edit: Also just fought it today, too busy casting Thundaga II 7 times to TP me. so yah, definitely does not use TP moves. Many of the new NM's do indeed use, in fact spam TP moves, and still hit overly hard, such as Picolaton, Zmey Gorynych (triple attacks an insane amount, hits a geared PLD for 150-200ish, and spams Scythe Tail), Gharial, and Atkorkamuy, to name a few. It may be a case of Bastet casting magic, therefore not using TP moves, although that wouldn't explain Eyegouger. --Jakk Frost 01:09, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Still, these new NMs either follow a distinct pattern of Spamming the same TP moves to holy hell, or Not using any at all... Some of them Spam magic in place of TP moves, Others like Maverix spam 1 Certain tp move (This case, Smite of Rage), Its safe to assume (after 3 fights from hell with this thing) he doesn't use TP moves. Still, Godawful NM, pain in the butt at the least - User:Karbuncle Thundaga III? A friend of mine killed Bastet just now and claims it cast Thundaga III on him for about 450 damage, though the Wiki article now just says he can cast Thunder II and Thundaga II. Can anyone else confirm this behavior? (That said, it is soloable by a THF75/NIN without an NPC, when in full eva gear. -Liltrouble) Alraunne 20:17, December 28, 2009 (UTC) * My fight lasted about 15 mins (75 whm/blm) and I didn't see Thundaga III at all. - Jesska - Shiva - Jan. 11 2010. **Killed this NM 2 more times since I posted the above comment. Still no Thundaga III, but he does appear to have a chance of getting a crit on his Thundaga II. Hit me more than once for 400+ as whm/blm with Shell IV and Barthundra up. Perhanps this is what happened to your friend. - Jesska - Shiva - Jan. 22 I was killing Coeurls for hides and meat and engaged it without realizing it was a NM. I killed this as 75THF/37WHM with TH3. No drops. It casted Thundaga 2 only. 555 damage with no Shell 2 or Barthundara. I had my fellow out, but she died in three casts of Thundaga 2. If I had not had temp ethers and potions, I may have died. Jaxson - Asura